Fight to save the world
by SalorMoonBabe704
Summary: About a girl trying to find herself


Crystal Sundberg 9-8-04  
  
Fighting to save the world  
  
In this story It is about a girl who finds out she is a warrior moon princess that must find it in herself to save the world. so here are the charters: Serinea Moon Princess Sailor Moon age 14 Luna Sailor moons cat that talks  
  
Then there are the Sailor scouts.  
  
Sailor Mars Raye Sailor Jupitor Lita Sailor Venus Mina Sailor Mercury Amy Sailor Pluto Susan Sailor Neptune Michelle Sailor Uranus Alexandria Sailor Saturn Heather Tuxedo Mask Darien But you will not here alot about Sailor pluto,neptune, Uranus, and saturn.  
Now on to chapter 1  
  
Finding yourself  
  
It was the first day of shcool when a ragey old looking street cat came to the door of 1656 Hol street. A women name Molly lived their with her husband James Yunimse and there daughter Serinea and son sammy.  
  
Molly:  
Serinea, sammy get up time for school.  
  
Serinea: I am I am  
  
Sammy: ok mom  
  
Serinea: mom have you seen by blue skirt?  
  
Mom:  
yes, it is in your closet.  
  
Serinea: thanks  
  
Sammy:  
mom can you pass the O-J  
  
Mom:  
here you go.  
  
Serinea: come on sammy were are going to be late......!!!!!!!  
  
Sammy:  
I'm coming

They get on the bus  
  
Bus driver: Good day kids  
  
Sammy and Serinea:  
good day to you to  
  
They get off the bus and enter the school building  
  
Sammy:  
bye serinea  
  
Serinea:  
see you at home I'm going over Amys house today.  
  
Amy:  
serinea hey can you come over?  
  
Serinea:  
Yes.  
  
Amy:  
great we can study and do our nails.  
  
Serinea:  
yeah  
  
Amy: well off to math see you at english bye  
  
Serinea:  
alright bye  
  
Amy:  
hey wait did you do your english homework  
  
Serinea:  
yeah. why?  
  
Amy:  
just wondering.  
  
later that day at Amys house  
  
Serinea:  
hey do you understand the english homework?  
  
Amy:  
yeah all you have to do is underline the write answer.  
  
serinea:  
hey have you noticed that that cat has been following us since we left school?  
  
Amy:  
yeah  
  
serinea:  
weird hey lets do our nails.  
  
amy:  
ok  
  
At home  
  
Serinea:  
Mom I am home.  
  
Mom:  
hi honey did you eat at amys we have some left over fired rice.  
  
Serinea:  
yeah I ate I am going to my room  
  
Mom:  
ok  
  
In her room things get a little weird  
  
Luna:  
Hello  
  
Serinea:  
who is talking to me?  
  
Luna:  
I am  
  
Serinea:  
What I must be dreaming  
  
Luna:  
No you are not dreaming. Let me introduce myself I am luna High mentor to Queen Serinea Queen of the Moon.  
  
Serinea:  
I really am sleeping.  
  
Luna:  
No you are not you a Sailor Moon Defender of the Moon  
  
Serinea:  
Man i might not want to sniff that nail polish that much next time.  
  
Luna:  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooo MY GOODNESS  
  
Serinea:  
you know what I think that I am going to sleep  
  
Luna:  
you do that I will be here when you wake up and we will talk more then.  
  
Serinea:  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ SNORING  
  
The Next day ( Saturday)  
  
Serinea:  
aaaaaaaaaaa what a weird dream  
  
Luna:  
Good moring sleepy head

Serinea:  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Mom:  
Is everything alright up there honey?  
  
Serinea:  
Yeah mom  
  
Mom:  
ok  
  
Serinea:  
what do you want  
  
Luna:  
I am here to show you who you are......................Princess of the Moon  
  
Serinea:  
you must be kidding me  
  
Luna:  
I am not now please get dressed and follow me.  
  
Serinea:  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooookkkkk  
  
Serinea:  
Mom I am going out for a little while  
  
Mom:  
when will you be back  
  
Serinea: I don't know  
  
Mom:  
Ok  
  
They leave the house  
  
Serinea:  
Where are we going?  
  
Luna:  
To the park  
  
Serinea:  
why?  
  
Luna:  
Because there is something I want to show you.  
  
serinea:  
ok

They arrive at the park

luna:  
do you remember anything about when you where born?  
  
Serinea:  
No all I know is that my mom and day found me under that bridge covered in a blanket that had a simble of a Moon on it and a note and their was a baby kitten near me.  
  
luna:  
yes I remeber that day.  
  
serinea:  
what you were the kitten?  
  
luna:  
yea

serinea:  
So what dose this all have to do with me again

luna:  
You were rapped in a blanket with a moon on it the simble of the moon

serinea:  
ooooooooooooo yea I still have that blanket................somewhere  
  
Luna:  
You are SAILOR MOON  
  
serinea:  
I am SAILOR MOON  
  
Luna:  
good good. Now we better be heading home your mother might get worried.  
  
Serinea:  
yea your right

later on that day

Serinea: So what I have special powers or something?

Luna: aaaaaaa some what

Serinea: I'm I the only one?

Luna: NO there are more.........all of the planets have a Sailor Scout to protect them. but they all were sent to earth like you.

Serinea: How do I find them?

Luna: I have a magic cell phone that will ring when they are near you can also get in touch with me but pressing 222.

Serinea: oooooooooooookkk I think I am getting it. anyother things I should know about?

Luna: yeah there is a evil force that dosen't want you to win so they will be sending out people to fight you and the Sailor Scouts but no one must find out that you are Sailor Moon or they will threatin your family.

Serinea: ok got it all I think.

Mom: Serinea dinner time

Serinea: ok mom

after dinner

Serinea: luna hello are you here

Luna: yes I found a place to sleep in your closet if that is ok with you?

Serinea: yeah fine but don't get cat hair on all my new outfits.......

They All go to sleep

Sorry that chapter one was so boring but in each chapter a new Scout will be found.


End file.
